Back In Black
by la tua cantante
Summary: First Fic! After Katies long absence she came back. Would any of her old friends recognise her? Would they even remeber her? FKmostly some ZS Freddy's and katie's pov. chp 5 done!
1. Coming Back

Hey sup? Well just to remind you I don't own school of rock and I think its an awesome movie! Well its just the first story I wrote so be easy on me k?

Summary: Katie came back after a long absence. How would the others react? FK and ZS

Freddy and Katie Povs

Back in Black chp. 1

Katie's Pov

_My alarm went off, when I snapped back to what was happening before me. I was about to face my old life, my old friends that I tried to forget. Ever since we moved, I haven't got contact with any of my old friends, and they are probably really pissed off. My dad is a diplomat, and he drags us around everywhere, which no surprise to me. Ever since I was 6 , when we started to move and having a best friend was a must have for every 6 year old. In 2 years I moved to 7 different schools and I did not even had time to remember the peoples names. So I made a pact to myself, that I would not stay close to anyone so that when its time to move I wouldn't have cared. But when I was 10 I broke my own rule. My father got a job in DC and I was pretty sure we would stay this time. We bought our own house and I even got a chance to paint my own room. I had best friends a whole band actually, called "school of rock" and I even had my first crush when I was 12, but I never got a round to tell him about it. My father strike again, the day where I found out about the middle school spring fling I came home with boxes of stuff in the floor. I knew what it was right away. I grabbed a box and a tape and ran straight to my room, I decided not to cry and was even mad at myself for being so sure. I decided to never tell my friends, it will be much better if they never found out and forget about me. We went to California, Texas, Montana, Maine, Florida and all other places I could not count. I even decided to not go to school and just get a private online tutor that way I would socialize as little as possible. When my dad decided to go back to DC , I knew I was going to have the hardest time. All I need right now is for them to not recognize me and not even remember me at all._

Freddy's POV

_She was pretty. She was dressed in a black acdc concert t-shirt almost similar to mine (smaller of course) and jeans. Her hair was put up in a messy bun, and you can tell she woke up late this morning. She was even wearing the same black chuck Taylor high tops but it was untied. She was staring at us, and I can tell she doesn't want any friends._ "Zack who s that girl staring at us?" I asked. Of course as always he was too busy staring at summer to notice.

"Huh?", he finally noticed after I tapped him a million times. "Oh yeah Daniel told me she was new, form Florida I think.. Why you like her or somethin" he said finally after Summer said goodbye.

"Cmon man I don't even know her" I answered back. He raised his left eyebrows and said " like that actually matters to you Spazzy". Hmm good point. I had that reputation and that's how I became pretty famous as the "bad ass spazzy maguee of a kick ass band called school of rock". After I went back to see if the girl was still there, but she left.

"Cmon man we're gonna be late for english you know how the Bulldozer will do if we are late again this week" Zack Shouted. _Shit!_ He's right! As we ran to english class and as i opened the door, i got faced to faced with the girl i saw earlier.

Hey sorry its short but hey im tired!


	2. Wait Up!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line  
**

**Thanks Zepplin grl for the review!**

**Chp 2 of Back in black**

** Katie's Pov**

"_Bang" the door swung open. And 2 guys came in out of breath. "Mr. Jones, Mr Mooneyham Its so glad to finally join us." Said Mrs. Bullder. It was him, the same guy I saw in hallway. He's pretty cute… okay he's hot. But who am I kidding, a guy like that? I have never been kissed, or have a boy friend or anyone have a crush on me. Why? Because im a social lozer. Well anyways this guy was staring at me, like I'm a weird alien species or something, and that is not a good thing. _"Now before I was rudely interrupted, we have a new student Ms. Kathleen brown. Would you like to say anything ms. Brown?"_ She's kidding right? What should I say, that I'm happy to be here? Not! I would rather have my private tutor, than experience disappointment again._

"Umm.. actually no, not really"_ I said. People stared at me again including the blond guy. Arghhh stop it! Stop staring at me! Urghh.. again one of the worst thing about being a new kid!_

"Okay, now lets go back to our lesson last week, what did we talk about, any one?"_ there was a silence in the class. _"Ahh Ms. Hathaway, do you know what our lesson from last class was?"_ She seems to ask at the girl who was staring at me earlier._

"Yes, we were talking about more about our early presidents, I believe we ended with Washington." _The girl said. The guy, "Mooneyham" Guy was staring at her and he passed a note to her. I saw a smile crept her face. Aww… sweet. Wait a minute… Hathaway…….. have I heard that before. Hathaway, Hathaway… It sounds familiar. The teacher was talking and no one was listening, except for like 5 other people, typical. Any way.. Hathaway… Summer Hathaway! My best friend in like 4 years ago.. I'm classmates with Summer! Oh this cant be happening!._

**Freddy's Pov**

_The teacher was talking.. blah blah blah blah blah. I cant concentrate, the girl "Ms. Brown" looks so familiar. I don't know where I saw her, but I knew her face, her eyes and the way she dresses. Reminds me of this girl I used to have a crush on. I was 10 when this cute girl joined our gr. 5 class. We were best friends and she played the bass. Well anyways, I have been hiding the crush part from her and I never actually got to ask her out for the grade 7 dance. Well the girl, just disappeard. I heard her family move someplace. I tried to call her cell phone or get contact with her, infact everyone was. And guess what? Nothing. I never saw her again. But I moved on you know and I went with another girl to the dance._

_Im watching this girl again. She was 2 chairs across from me. I was staring at her, she was writing something, but I could tell she was not writing about history, cause every now and then she closes her eyes and tap her pencil, like she's trying to find the perfect beat or something. She stopped staring and tilt her head a bit. She saw me staring crap! Ive got to look away. That's when I stopped staring at her for the whole class. Okay not true I keep stealing glances at her to see if she's still writing, but she stopped and faced the board instead. "Ring Ring" The bell rang we all packed up our things and I went to our lockers._

_The girl dashed out of the room and then the girl who I think was summer came and followed her. I don't know what was happening. Does summer know who the girl was?_

**Katie's Pov**

"Hey! Wait up"_ a voice called me. It was Summer, did she recognize me? Well of course, how can I be so surprised. This was the same girl that memorized every state for a test and practically every capital in Europe. Of course she remember her best friend. Wait! Scratch that ex- best friend. I keep on walking, hoping she will go away. Well I knew her for 2 years, of course she doesn't give up. _"I said wait up! You with acdc concert shirt!"_ I stopped. Then she spoke. _"Katie? Katie Brown?" _shit! now im dead._

_Au: uuhoh she has been discovered what will happen next? please review_


	3. SUMMER ATTACK!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the story lines and James Cardigan... hehe**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciated it! **

**Okay here it goes Chp 3 of Back In black! **

**Katie's Pov**

_Noo! What should I say? _"Um, yeah what do you want?"_ I said. I tried to act like I didn't remember her, I hope it works. She gave me the iciest glare I have ever seen. God she knows! Uuh ooh, she is going to spaz._

_She stood still for a moment and she took a deep breath before she said. _"Kathleen Madison Brown!" crap! "Are you saying you did not remember me? Your best friend for what 2 years?"_ she said with a very loud angry voice. I was looking around me to see if people are near by, and oh yes they're near by enough to see and hear the Summer Attack!_

_I felt a tug in my shirt, she dragged me outside the school. Thank God, at least this time they would not hear any of what Summer is going to say. _"I cant freakin! Believe you! Did you know what you have done? You left with out saying anything to us. At first we were picking out dresses for the dance and the next thing I know was that you were gone."

_I almost cried. _"You don't understand Summer. I'm really sorry but at least you still had most of your best friends. I on the other hand, lost every single one of you guys."_ I looked at summer. Instead of an icy glare, she gave me a warm and nice face I haven't seen for 4 years._

"Katie, I forgive you. You know that. And you did not lose us, well okay maybe, but not me." She smiled. "I just did not get why you can't tell us. I knew about you. You said it's always hard to leave them. But why forget them?" _She said to me. It's true. Summer knows me the best than most people. Ive told her every one of my secrets, including my crush on one of my old best friend Freddy. Speaking of him, if Summer goes to this school and does Freddy?_

_I stopped thinking about him, and Summer and me went to the office to get some late slips. Good thing I was in the same class as Summer's so we went to class together. Summer and me talked the first half an hour of bio class. I asked her about the band, she told me that the band memebers were okay, except when I left they had to find a new bassist. She told me it was a James Cardigan who replaced me. I remembered him, he was Marta's boyfriend. I was kind of sad that I got replaced, Summer noticed this and she said. _"_You're the one that left without telling us!" she said. Uuh oh not this again, but then she smiled and just laughed. "Chill out Katie. The truth was James Cardigan and Marta broke up, and when they did Marta told Dewey to find another bassist. We never actually got around to finding one and so the band broke up." __Oh great it was my fault just great!_

"Im really sorry Summer, I… I didn't mean to break up the band." I said. She became silent and that's when our conversation ended for the rest of bio class. "ring ring" the bell rang it was time for lunch. "Finally!" I mumbled.

_Summer got up and said. _"You did not break up the band. We just, I don't know we kind of got busy from all the high school work I guess." _She said. She smiled and said. _" Ccmon lets get food in the cafeteria before Freddy eats all of the desert!" _She laughed and winked at me. Omg! She remebered!_

_Freddy's Pov_

_I heard from English class that summer and the new girl had a fight. Oh that Summer. What is wrong with her? At lunch, me and Zack were walking looking for an empty table, we spotted Summer with the girl I saw in the hall way and my history class. _"Freddy! Its Summer! Ccmon!" Zack said. I guess he didn't notice who was beside her. "Summer!" Zack shouted. Summer and the girl heard Zack. And they stared at us. Zack sat down and said. "Hey Summer.. and oh…. Who are you?" he was asking the girl.

_The girl stood, but Summer asked her to sit down. Summer smiled and said. _"Zack..Freddy…" She stopped and took a deep breath and said. "I would like you to meet Kathleen Madison Brown." She said. I just stare at her. I did not know what she who she was talking about until……. Omg! Ka- " A.K.A Posh Spice" she said_. Zack's mouth was open and I just stared at her. It was she. She was Katie, the exact same girl I had the biggest crush on since I was 10. The girl that disappeared, right before 7th grade. _**She was Back!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Uh oh! what how would Freddy React? **


	4. Getting together

**disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, just the story lines**

** Chp4 of Back in Black**

** Thanks for all the reviews! their very awsome! **

**Katie's Pov**

Omg! I cant look at Freddy and Zack. I really dont want to see their reaction. There was a long silence between the 2 guys. My eyes were shut when Summer tapped my shouldier. I saw Zack and Freddy Just sitting there, eating their lunch. Wow... I guess their taking this very good."Where the hell did you go?" Freddy snapped after a lo-ong silence. I couldnt talk. I saw Zack and was about to open his mouth, when Summer shook her head. I tugged Summer's sleeve, signaling her that I need her help.

"Look Freddy, Katie is well... having a hard time to explain this. So Im going to talk." Freddy's eyes never glanced away from me. He was staring at me like he hates my guts. "Look I know it was all hard for us, but dont you think its harder for Katie? I mean she lost every one of us and she had to move to like hundreds of places and tried to fit in again and again and again." Zack calmed down a bit, but Freddy, well he's still staring. Summer notices this and said. " Freddy Snap out of it dont you think, you need to give Katie a break!" Freddy's not moving. "FREDERICK JONES! are you listening to me!" Summer gave one of her famous lecturing voices. Now Freddy noticed Summer and looked away.

"Look Summer, I can hear you, Its just hard to process too much info at once, so shut the hell up!" He said. I guess Zack really likes Summer and he hit Freddy in the head.

"Look Spazzy dont talk to my girlfriend like that! you idiot!" He said. Then unexpectedly, Zack faced me and said. "Welcome back Posh Spice! I'm sure Dewey would love to see you!" He grinned. "Do you still play your bass?" He asked. Is he trying to ask me to join the band again?

"Ummm... yes..." I said. Im trying to ignore Freddy. He's not staring at me any more he was just eating his lunch very quietly. Now what should I say next? "Why do you ask?" Phew! there.. bow what would he say?

"Well, maybe its time to restart our band again. I was just thinking, since we have our original bass player back." He said. Summer agreed.

"What!" FReddy shouted. He was done eating and I guess he was pretty surprised of what Zack had said...

"Yes, Freddy. I think I should ask Dewey if he wants to start up the band again. Poor old man, he is probbaly bored to death to work at his "rock school" every day. He needs to get out there and rock!" Zack said. Fredy was smiling. I guess he forgave me? and he agreed about the band thing or what?

"So Posh Spice... are you up to it?" Freddy asked. Omg I was shocked. I guess he's back at his old self now . He was a bit flirtatious too.

"Umm sure... Of Course! well if its alright with the other band memebers..." I said. the 3 of them were all smiling.

"Alright then, you know what I think... We should have a School of Rock Renunion at Dewey's Place! Katie you should see his place its amazing! he even has his own recording studio!" Summer said excitedly. The lunch bell rang and we all went into our seperate classes. Finally! things are getting back to what it used to be, Ive got my friends back and even the band?

**Authors note: Sorry its again short but I still have school you know... Ill probably make more longer chapters over the weekend! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. GOOD LIFE!

**Disclaimer: I dont own school of rock! k!**

**Omg! I finally got around of writing dont forget to review, and send me messages for suggestions**

**Back In Black Chp 5 **

**Katie's pov:**

Wow that week went by fast! I got my life back together again. I got my old friends back, and

hopefully Dewey would like to get the band back together too. Well, everyone was pretty happy,

that I came back. I know what a shocker huh! Everyone has changed, well not too much though.

Summer is always top student, she's definatley still bossy, you know always complains about

everything and stuff. She's still a bit short, well im pretty tall so she's shorter than me. Her hair is alot

like I remembered, its still long, straight and shiny. She told me that she peirced her nose once

(SHOCKED?), but her mom almost had a heart attack so she never wears a nose ring. She dresses

well she dresses a bit like me, well not really, cause she wears more fitting clothes and she actually

wears skirts. She is now going out with Zack, theyre great together. Which reminds me, Zack

definatley has changed a lot!. He used to be a bit geeky and now hes actually hot! well, not as hot

as Fre... nevermind. He doesnt have a combover anymore, I guess his dad let him grow his hair. He

now has a tatoo in his wrist, its the symbol of school of rock. He told me, his father went nuts when

he saw the tatoo, but he said he told him about artistic expression and all that crap and he believed

it.. I really did not believe that his father even knew about the tatoo thing cause after school he always

wears a wrist guard or somtimes he put on a watch from his pocket or some bracelets or something.

I guess he's trying to hide it. Freddy, well hes still the same guy. Still has the blond spiky hair, dashing

personalty (ya right), and his gorgeous smile. Wait did I say gorgeous? Snap out of it Katie! Freddy

can not be single, I mean according to summer he and zack are the hearthrobs of the school.

I met the rest of my old band mates over the week. They were still the same. As I predicted Marta,

Michelle and Elena are Cheerleaders. Tomika had definatley lose some weight and is stil bestfriends

with Alicia who is not brace face any more, who is going out with Marco. Frankie is now a football

player and Lawrence is the vice President in the student council- Summer being the first.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its Saturday and its the day Im going to visit old Dewey in his little Rock School, who by the way

was a success. Instead of the small building he now has a place almost as big as our old elementary

school. It was awsome. We saw the picture of our band in the front hall, inside. And when the little

kids saw us they asked for our autographs. It was like the good old days. Summer Lead me into a

classroom, where I saw a guy holding a guitar and jumping around the front. Summer Nudged me

and I soon realised that it was Dewey! Wow he sure changed! he looks much more older now.

"Dewey can we talk to you for a moment?" Summer asked. All the kids were looking at her they

were all hoding their guitars. The band hid me behind Frankie and told me to be silent.

"Heeey! Tink. sure Umm class go practice your chords! k.. if u need help just wait okay.. I have to

speak to Ms. Hathaway." He said as he closed the door. "So whats up? do u have some news or are

you here because you miss me or something."

Then Frankie stepped away and Dewey saw me! Oh no what would he say? " uh hi Dewey

remember me?" I said. I was so scared. Freddy was smiling at me and Dewey looks like he saw a

ghost then suddenly.

"POSH! welcome back!" he said while hugging me. "So are you still playing you bass? well of course

come on !" I nodded. It was like nothing ever happened. He acted as if I wasnt the one that broke up

the band. "So Summer are you saying you want to do the band thing again?" He is now speaking to

Summer. We have talked about the band thing, and we agreed to give it one more try, but of course

we needed Deweys help and approval, after all he's the founder of the band.

"Yeah Dewey do you think you can join the band again?" Summer asked with a hint of worry on her

voice.

"Look I totally think you should do the band thing again! ...But I cant join the band. I have a family

now, a whole new generation of rockers to teach and besides what do you want from a 43 year old

guy anyway?"

"But Dewey who would sing?" asked Zack. I can tell by his face that he is not sure if its a good idea

to start a band without Dewey.

"Well Zackmeister, we have Tomika and.. well You!" Dewwy said, while pointing at him.

"Me?" Zack's mouth has open, he was a bit taken back from this.

"Yes who else, Im sure Spazzy cant sing, besides I already heard the rest of the band memebers

before " Zack was still shocked by this. Summer talked to Dewey for a few minutes. She said she

had to ask him for some practice space, and Dewey said he could give us a few hours every tuesday

and friday to practice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freddy walked me home after the band thing. We were in the same block so he said it was no big

deal. We were pretty much talking the whole way home. When we got to my house. We became

pretty quiet. He came closer. At first I thought he was a bout to kiss me, but instead he hugged me

and said. "Welcome back Posh" My heart was beating a gazillion per seconds and my face grew

hotter. Good thing it was dark and Freddy probbaly havent notice the blush on my face. As I was

walking towards the door, he told me to go online if I wanted, so we could talk. I said I will and he

said good night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter! heheh I hope its long enough.. dont worry ill make my chap longer over the weekend so I have more time! Please review. **


	6. Messeges

**Thanks! For reviewing guys it is greatly appreciated!**

**This chap is based on a IM messaging thingy note I don't have an IM so I don't really know how it works..**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Back In Black**

**Freddy's Pov**

**6stringstrummer**: Hey man.. sup?

**Wackedbeat:** I just came home from walking Katie home, turns out she lives like a block away from me..

**6stringstrummer**: really.. katie huh.. so how r u two doing? I heard u 2 r an item or something…

**Wackedbea**t: wut?

**6stringstrummer**: Im kidding but…well I heard from billy that he heard u flirting with her… u know.. its too soon. U know..

**Wackedbeat**: A) never trust billy and B) I know its too soon.. but… come on zack its been what.. 4 gd dam years! Ccmon!

**6stringstrummer**:do u even think she likes u?

**Wackedbeat**: Well I heard from michelle,who heard it from marta, who heard it from eleni, who heard it from alicia, who heard it from tomika who she heard from summer that katie thinks im cute……

**6stringstrummer**: Umm.. spazzy next time get to the point k.. well ok.. cute is a start.. but do u even know if she has certain feelings? Maybe u should talk to billy he knows all about these things he knows this things…about girls anyway..

**Wackedbeat**:Billy! Are u kidding for all I know he could tell michelle and he could tell marta and she will probably tell like everyone in the whole f-ing band!

**6stringstrummer**: good point.. just be close to katie.. u guys were pretty close 4 yrs. Ago it shouldn't be a problem… but don't beat around the bush.. katies pretty hot.. and besides Luke Randison, and Brad Stuart were checking her out..

**WackedBeat**: I understand… lol u said katie is hot!… ill remember to tell summer.. :D

**6stringstrummer**: Freddy!

**Wackedbeat**: heheh…

bing

**Wackedbeat**: hey katie's online lets start a 3 way convo..

* * *

_Posh.simmons has accepted the conversation_

**Posh.Simmons**: hey guys!

**6stringstrummer**:hey katie! How are ya?

**Wackedbeat**:Ya! Hey posh…

**Posh.Simmons**: well I finished unpacking my last box of stuff.. hey freddy I still have ur old ramones cd.. want it back?

**Wackedbeat**: nahh! Its fine u can keep it.. Zack gave me the exact cd.. for my birthday.. 2 years ago..when I finally found out it was missing.. hehhe

**Posh.simmons**: Wow.. is ur room still that messsy?

**Wackedbeat:** lmao.. of course.. its my u know "individual style"

**Posh.simmons**: lmao.. hey zack u stil there.. ur kind of left out..

**6stringstrummer**: oh ya im here... im talking to summer.. shes on the phone..

**Posh.simmons**: say hello to tink for me.. hey spazzy.. want to walk to school together.. I just found out u live like a block away…

**Wackedbeat**: sure.. cool.. do u still use ur skate board?

**Posh.simmons**: ya.. sure.. ill see ya then I got to go tho.. my mom wants me to help her figure out how to connect the cable… or something..

**Wackedbeat**: k.. bye..

**Posh.simmons**: bye luv ya! .. say bye to zack too..

_Posh.simmons has logged off.._

_Luv ya? What? Does that mean she likes me? Oh man I got to talk to lover boy tomorrow.. he know about these girl things more than I do… maybe billy can help oh man im confused.. you think a guy with 3 sister would know about girl stuff.._

_WackedBeat has logged off_

**6stringstrummer**: uh.. guys.. u still there?

**6stringstrummer:** --

_6stringstrummer has logged off_

**Katies pov**

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Arghh.. whats wit.. luv ya! Arghh stupid! Now he will think you like him… I mean you do.. but you don't want HIM to know that.. do you? Surely he has a girlfriend right?… I hope freddy did not see that little 2 word thing I stupidly typed._

"Katie! Where are you I told you to help with these instructions.. ahh! Its driving me insane!" _oops.. that was my mom.. I completely forgot.._

_oops.._

* * *

**Hey! Happy New Year guys! Hope u like it.. Im sorry but I did not edit it.. like all my past stories.. there not much to edit tho since I made it so it looks like a messaging thing… review..**

**Im. srry again its short...**


	7. Moving on

**Hey I havent really updated In a loong time, but I kinda forgot a about school of rock for a while so when I was trying to write another chapter, i just dont know what to write. But thanks for all those reviews That I got before, I never really properly thanked you for the reviews .. so Im going to do that now.**

* * *

**Thanks you very much for :**

Zeppelin Girl  
**- Special thanks to you! You were the first person to submit a review in my story thank you so much!**

Girly.X.Girl-**Thank you so much, glad you liked it!**

seastar-riane-**again glad you enjoyed the story!**

heartbreakerginny- **thank you for your reviews in the chapter thank you very much!**

nishia-**Thank You so much for your reviews for each chapter thank you!**

Heeheeitsme- **hopefully youll like the next chapters**

potential grape- **thanks for your review! I also love your story enemy,friends or more? is that it I wishe you update soon too!**

MetallicaMad- **never been the best in my english class lol, im really a lazy editor.. :) I think im more of a director and not a writer- i can think of great scenes but I cant put them into words...**

drummerchicka- **thanks glad you like it!**

Ryuko Ishida-** thank you so much! yeah i do have a lot of mistakes.. again im not a perfect writer i just come up with scenes in my mind but the problem is im just not good at grammar stuff..**

AzNAnGeL07-**Thanks! Im sorry i havent updated for a long time!**

morgan la fay-**lol thanks for reviewing!**

Anime Pinay Mi**-thank you! I wish I can describe the secne in my mind in more detail than I put in the story!**

RIP MuM i love you so much-**srry i havent updated really soon! but thanks for reviewing!**

Rock Drummer chick-**Than you so! I love AIM convos too! lol**

xo.Broken Promises- **thank you so much! im sorry i havent updated soon enough!**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

* * *

_Freddy and me were standing in the number 24 bus stop. It was so cold and windy, and I cant believe I left my jacket again. Freddy being a perfect gentleman gave me his own Jacket. God! He smells so good. The Jacket fits just right, not exactly my size of course, but not too big and heavy, just the way I like it. "You know Katie, you look really good in my Jacket" said Freddy, he was looking straight in to my eyes. He leaned toward me, I knew what he was about to do and I leaned forward to, we were just centimeters away from each other… closer.. closer…_

(_**Ring Ring!)**_

_No! Stupid alarm clock, it always keeps me from finding out about my dream. Oh well, its not like its ever going to happen. Its been a month since the big school or rock reuniting thing. The school of rock is back in business again and we are attracting a lot of new fans, and gaining attention back from our old fans. Even though the band is doing great, my school and love life did not change at all. My grades are satisfactory, except for art, and English. My relationship with Freddy is nothing more than a brother- sister relationship. He does not flirt to me like he does to any other girls, not even close! He acts a bit strange if you ask me… I should really stop thinking about Freddy. Summer said that there is a lot of guys that has been checking me out this past few days, at first I didn't believe her until this guy Luke asked me out. I said I'd think about it. I mean I haven't dated at all before (I know what a loser). Summer said I should accept and stop waiting around for Freddy, she said to "play the field" whatever that means. I mean Luke is not bad at all. He's really smart, funny , definitely handsome, but a bit preppy. I guess I should accept, It couldn't hurt._

* * *

**8:20 am**

* * *

"Hey Posh!" I heard Freddy calling me from behind, he was riding on his skateboard again. God he looks so hot! "Hey why didn't you wait for me?" 

Oh shit! I forgot about him, how Ironic. I thought about him all morning and I forgot about meeting him. " I'm sorry Freddy! I guess I forgot, I got my mind on that Biology exam I have today.." what a liar- "Im really sorry.."

"Its okay, wow Im glad I didn't take bio this year, you have been getting a lot of exams, and you just started school.. I wish I could help you, but I bet I couldn't really help.. hey ask Summer for help!" God he's really thoughtful! We continued to skate in silence for a while until we met up with the band outside the school.

* * *

**12:00 lunch time**

* * *

"Hey Katie! How was your bio exam?" asked Freddy as he sat down right across from me. Summer was about to speak when I nudged her signaling her to shut up. 

"It was fine, I probably fail it. But summer thought it was easy. Right Summer?" I said smiling at Summer.. surely she understands what I'm doing, there was a small gap of silence then she nodded and shrugged , and later smirking at me.

Like every lunch we started out talking about the band. I'm helping at writing new songs for our upcoming "album" were recording at Dewey's studio. Billy was there to show us the designs he has come up, and believe me his designs has not changed as much from years ago, still too much glitter, feathers, "pleathers" and velvet. Then like old times Billy and Summer has this big argument and we just sat there ignoring them, except Zack who defends Summer all the time.

I was about to get up and give the lunch tray back to the lunch lady, when someone tapped me in the shoulder, when I turned around I came face to face with none other than Luke Goslin. " So Katie, have you made up your mind yet? You haven't called me back this week end…." In the corner of my eyes I see Freddy staring at us, no more like glaring at Luke. Does he not like this guy? " Umm Katie are you okay?" I glanced away from Freddy and came back to Luke, is looking pretty concerned about me. I guess he's not such a bad guy.

" Oh yeah, I'm sorry about that, must have dozed off for a second. Oh and to answer your question, yes I would love to go to the movies with you, I'm free this weekend" I replied back to Luke. He looked pretty happy about that, he asked me for my address and told me to talk to him later online to discuss which movie we'd be watching.

I felt proud of myself; I'm going on a date! Even though its not Freddy, Summer is right… I might like Luke, who knows…

* * *

**Freddy's Pov**

* * *

I can't believe it! Freaking preppy LukeRandison asked out my Katie! Well she's not mine exactly, not yet. I knew I should have listened to Zack, I knew I should have asked her out .. Arrghhhh! What if Katie falls in love with the preppy dude.. oh man I gotta talk to Zack for this...

* * *

**Hey its be Katie! back after wow I havent updated since January! well hopefully you will like this chapter- I got really bored today with nothing to do cause all my friends left me to go to different places this summer (heheh i feel like tibby in sisterhood of traveling pants) anyway i was hoping that this story would shake off some of my writers block or what i call my laziness or my procrastination... well i hope everyone will have a good summer!**

**If you have any ideas, suggestionor thoughts for this story please review or message me! **

**Flame me all you want I can handle the heat! lol jk but critism is definatley welcome!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
